Do You Yield?
by catiebuug
Summary: Based on songs from the musical "Hamilton," a glimpse into Gabriel and Jack's final days as Overwatch agents are shown. Gabriel's jealousy turns into conflict with Jack inside the Overwatch headquarters that takes a dangerous turn. The two men have no idea that their lives, identities, and their relationship will be changed forever.


**Author's Note:**  
Here's another OW fic where Broadway was the main inspiration!  
I've seen a lot of Hamilton/OW crossovers and wanted to join the party!  
However, this is not an AU just like my last one.  
This is simply using Hamilton songs as inspiration.  
In this chapter, the song "Meet Me Inside" was referred to.  
So I would like to credit Lin-Manuel Miranda and his wonderful lyrics for inspiring me to write this fanfiction!  
Hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism welcomed!

 **TW: blood, guns, bullets**

* * *

"Reyes."

There it was. That husky tone of a voice that everyone appeared to keel over whenever Jack Morrison uttered the simplest thing. Despite the enticing accent, it was revolting to Gabriel. Jack saying Gabriel's last name used to be nothing. Now, it gave him a resentful chill. With Jack being the Strike Commander, Gabriel was disgusted whenever Jack would walk into an Overwatch meeting and sit at the end of the table in front of the hologram screens that showed current events. He would glare at Jack throughout the majority of the meeting, barely paying attention to what they were discussing as he would imagine himself sitting in that head chair instead.

It should have been him. He deserved it more than Morrison.

Gabriel was in the middle of scrolling through possible missions on the hologram pad in the Blackwatch office on his desk. It technically wasn't Gabriel's office, but it might as damn well be considering he's the only one working in this area. Jack got his own office, with a nameplate on the door and even a hand-scanning lock that only allowed Jack to enter. Gabriel's, or Blackwatch's, office was a simple office. Nothing high-tech on his door. No nameplates anywhere with Gabriel's name engraved on it. Just a small, square office with a regular door that no one knew how to knock on.

It was exactly what Jack did. Without knocking, he opened the door as Gabriel had his back to him while he was standing in front of the desk, scrolling through his pad. He heard him come in, and he already knew it was Jack from hearing the heavy footsteps before he said Gabriel's last name.

Gabriel grunted in response as he closed the windows off his screen. He kept his stance but looked to his right, not even trying to look directly at the commander.

"Is it important enough to interrupt my work?" Gabriel asked.

He heard Jack shuffle, possibly crossing his arms, Reyes assumed.

"I came in here to get you to help me train a new possible recruit," Jack replied. "I need someone to help him in a practice combat."

Gabriel exhaled annoyingly. He took a step to turn around to look at his commander, a title he refused to call him. Jack has his arms crossed just as Gabriel expected. His expression was anything but sincere toward Reyes. The commander was slightly out of uniform, sporting black cargo pants and the belt he wore in battle with his holster holding his shotgun attached to it. He didn't have his blue Overwatch jacket on, but instead just wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a short turtleneck that showed off his fit torso against the thin fabric.

It wasn't an important day in the Overwatch headquarters, but Gabriel still thought it was a bit unprofessional of him to be out of uniform. Unlike himself, in which he always wore his usual Blackwatch uniform every day in the building no matter what was happening. Just another reason why Gabriel should've gotten the commander title.

Gabriel leaned back on the desk and rested his hands on the edge for support.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that Santos kid. Does he need help spinning his records or something?" Reyes smirked at his lame joke. Jack didn't even flinch.

"Yes, Lucio is who I'm talking about. He has amazing support skills we could really use during missions."

"We already have support members," Reyes retorted.

Jack paused for a moment before taking in a long breath. "Yes, we do. But Angela and Ana can't be with us for every single mission. There's nothing wrong with expanding our team. You already knew that was my goal once we were finished with the Omnic Crisis."

"I've told you how I felt about him," Reyes grunted, even though he blocked out everything Jack had just said. "He doesn't seem to take the job seriously. All he does is act like a total child."

"There's nothing wrong with having a bright personality while still doing your job. That's exactly what he does. You're always in this office, so you haven't seen his full potential," Jack remarked.

Gabriel scoffed. "Whatever, just don't come running to me if he messes up or leaves a teammate to bleed to death." He removed himself from the desk and walked toward Jack. He was about to pass him and go out the door before Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him in his tracks. Gabriel kept his gaze in front of him.

"You better show him respect," Jack demanded. "The exact same respect I have given to you know matter what you feel towards me."

Reyes snorted and shook his shoulder away before stepping out the door.

"If you're wanting to show me respect, how about knocking on my damn door for once before barging in?"

* * *

Gabriel took the elevator to the second floor above his office where the training room was. He stood in the small box with his arms crossed. What a nuisance, he thought to himself. He could be moving Blackwatch forward with a new mission right now, but instead, he was forced to train someone Overwatch didn't even need. Reyes had only met the Santos kid once, and it wasn't a good first impression. The kid was probably as much of a talented musician as everyone made him out to be, but Gabriel just didn't find music talent to be something needed on the battlefield.

The elevator door slid open, revealing a hallway that led to the training room yards away. Once Reyes stepped out, he could hear faint voices coming from behind the training room door. As he walked towards the door, he could make out Angela's voice laughing as a deeper, familiar voice spoke over her. Opening the door, he saw Angela in a long white lab coat holding a clipboard while her other hand covered her mouth as she laughed melodically. In front of her stood the Santos kid finishing a joke that Reyes missed out on.

The room itself was large in size, about half the size of a football field. There were target boards and dummies piled in the corner of the room. The walls and floor were made of a tough metal. It has taken all kinds of practice combat in the past and didn't seem to leave any sign of wear or tear. The entire room was coated in a navy blue with a large white Overwatch symbol in the middle of the floor along with a line that separated the room.

Neither of them acknowledged Gabriel's presence until he cleared his throat. Angela and Lucio looked over at him.

"Gabriel! Have you met Lucio?" Angel asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. She let out one last chuckle. "Sorry, we were discussing supporting the team on the battlefield, and he made this really funny medical joke I have never heard before."

"I'm probably better at making medical field jokes than I am remembering what I learned back at home about healing," Lucio said sheepishly with a nervous laugh, one of his hands scratching his head while the other rested in the pockets of his blue jeans. His thick dreads were tied in a low ponytail behind his neck that rested against his green and blue jersey. The front of the jersey had a cartoon of a frog wearing headphones. "I could definitely use Angela's help with that."

"Don't worry about it," Angela responded, putting a reassuring hand on Lucio's shoulder, "Right now we just need to worry about your combat skills before you sit with me on how we support our team with healing and strength boosting."

"You know what we could use other than boosting strength?" Lucio said, "Speed. I'm currently working on building this aura that can-"

"Morrison sent me here to help him in a training session," Gabriel interrupted, his hands folded behind his back. "I have a lot of work back in the Blackwa- my office, so we should get on with it."

"Yes, of course, Gabriel," Angela said, her smile staying intact. "Lucio, you remember where your equipment is. You can go there and get prepared and meet back here. Gabriel, you do what you need to do. I'll be in the watch room up above analyzing the battle," She pointed to the one-way window that was about fifteen feet above from them.

Gabriel nodded at Angela. "Understood. I should be back here in about fifteen minutes. I just need to get to the locker room to get my gear."

* * *

"Move to the beat!"

Lucio skated against the metal walls on the other side of the room. An instrumental, techno tune was being omitted from his weapon that he called a sonic amplifier. With that in one hand, his other hand moved back and forth as he skid and jumped a corner. The DJ turned around and retraced his trail.

Gabriel was standing on the ground on the opposite side of the line. Their battle had yet to begin, but that didn't stop Lucio from skating circles in his side of the room. Gabriel scoffed at his behavior.

"The rules are plain and simple," Angela's voice boomed in the room. She spoke through a microphone in the booth above the two players. "Each soldier has their gun loaded with plastic, painted bullets. The first one to be shot loses the battle. Each player must stay behind the line. If a player passes the line, that player loses. Attack commences in thirty seconds."

The Blackwatch agent pulled his two shotguns out of both of the holsters attached to his belt. With strong, steady arms, he extended them forward with his hands curled around the gun handles. Both of his index fingers barely touched the surface of the triggers. He kept his gaze in front of him, watching as the green DJ hopped and skated laps. Lucio stopped in the middle, resting the back of his weapon against his shoulder and giving a thumbs up.

"I'll go easy on you, sir," Lucio said with a wide grin and a wink. Reyes didn't react. He never took any kind of battle lightly, even in practice combats. For this one in particular, he wasn't about to let his guard down. He was going to prove to Morrison that Lucio wasn't meant to be in Overwatch.

Even if it meant taking drastic measures.

"5…"

The countdown began.

"4… 3…"

Reyes rolled his shoulders back and shifted the weight on his feet.

"2…"

Lucio swiped a finger on the back of his sonic amplifier. The color of his aura went from yellow to green, and the tune of the song playing from his weapon changed.

"1… attack commencing."

One shot from his right shotgun was all it took for the Blackwatch officer to get Lucio on his right shoulder before he could skate away. Lucio cried out and fell back, dropping his sonic amplifier as he went. He held his shoulder and hunched over as he screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

"S-Shit, man! Are plastic bullets supposed… to…"

His voice trailed off as he removed his hand from his shoulder to see a red liquid dripping from his fingertips. Staring at the liquid with wide eyes, he slowed his breathing and looked up at the soldier across the room before looking at his shoulder to see an open wound. Reyes blew the smoke coming from his shotgun and put both of them back in the holsters, a victorious smirk curling his lips.

"This… this isn't paint… I've been shot. _I've been shot_!"

The doors to the left of Lucio slid open, revealing Angela and Jack rushing toward the fallen soldier. Angela dropped her medic bag on the ground and kneeled beside Lucio to examine his shoulder, pulling back his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jack marched over to Reyes and grabbed his arm, his face nearly three inches away from the others. Gabriel cackled silently to himself.

"Lucio," Reyes boasted. "Do you yield?"

The DJ had his eyes squeezed tightly and grunted as Angela was using tweezers from her medic bag to pull out a bullet from the wound. She looked at the item in horror and turned to Reyes, her face ghost white.

"You shot him with a real bullet in a practice combat," Angela stammered, "Of _course_ he yields! Are you satisfied with yourself?!"

Gabriel didn't respond, his smirk not leaving his face. Jack squeezed his arm.

" _Reyes_!"

The Blackwatch commander side eyed the blonde.

"Sir?" He responded with a cold tone.

Throwing Gabriel's arm to his side, the commander barked, "Meet me in my office!"

Gabriel looked back at Lucio, who looked up at him as if he were a demon. Chuckling, Reyes followed after his commanding officer out of the room.

* * *

Reyes walked past Morrison in the office that he felt was meant to be his. Jack closed the door as Gabriel studied the office. White walls and white floors made Gabriel nearly vomit in the back of his mouth. Photos and awards belonging to Jack were grouped together behind his desk. To the right of his desk were multiple screens with different missions and soldier profiles. Gabriel could see one of the profiles belonging to Lucio before Jack walked past him and shut off the screens. The head officer slammed his hands on the desk and looked down at the surface of the table. Nothing but a moment of silence was exchanged until Jack spoke up.

"Son," Jack asserted, not moving from his position.

The nickname sent a cold chill through Gabriel's body. "Don't call me son."

The commander ignored him as he turned around, crossing his arms as he continued to speak.

"Protecting our country is hard enough without infighting," Jack said.

Gabriel nearly interrupted him. "Lucio wouldn't have been a good asset to our team. He is obnoxious and small-minded."

"Shooting him with real bullets solved nothing," Jack objected. "He is a chipper and talkative person, but that doesn't make him a bad soldier. You didn't get to know him like I did."

"Maybe if I shot him in the mouth, that would shut him up."

Jack took a long, deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight.

"Son."

"I'm not your son."

"Watch your tone, Reyes," Jack scolded. He looked back up at Gabriel and crossed his arms again. "You are a disgrace to Overwatch and Blackwatch itself. You say Lucio isn't a professional soldier, but he isn't the one that didn't replace his bullets accordingly for practice combat."

"Maybe you should have checked my guns like you're supposed to with soldiers," Gabriel retorted.

"You've been here long enough for us to trust you, but I can tell you aren't even meant to be the head of Blackwatch."

"You're right, of course, I'm not," Gabriel walked over to the wall of Jack's awards and photos of past Overwatch victories. His eyes scanned them as there was only one photo with Gabriel barely in the background. It was the group photo of their victory after the Omnic Crisis. "I was meant for something greater. Something greater than your title," he turned his head to Jack, who was glaring holes through Gabriel's skull. "But, if you-"

"No," Jack snarled.

Gabriel continued, "If you gave me command of Overwatch, your title, your office, I can bring this team higher than you ever did."

"Or I could have you killed for a crime that you have committed against an innocent soldier," Jack retaliated. "I thought I trusted you. I thought you were a good soldier, but these past few weeks have made me think otherwise. Son, I obviously don't-"

" _CALL ME SON, ONE MORE TIME_!"

Gabriel's scream mixed with a crash interrupted Jack. The crash came from Gabriel throwing his hand against the framed pictures, making them fall to the ground and shatter. Reyes stomped on the group photo as he stared down at his palms with his fingers curled and breathed heavily. He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder and glared up at him. Reyes could see he was angry, but there was also some sort of pain in his eyes that Gabriel could've cared less about.

"Go home, Gabriel," Jack said. "You are hereby banned from Overwatch and your title as leader of Blackwatch. Leave your guns. That is an order from your commander."

Gabriel pushed the blonde's hand off his shoulder and removed the guns from his holsters before throwing them to the ground and stomping out the door.


End file.
